Gaze
by Inari K
Summary: Harry is finally leaving Hogwarts and has a few more things to talk to Snape about. Dancing ensues. (Mild SLASH warning) (One Shot)(Edited)


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter 

THIS IS SLASH!!! Not heavy slash, more pre-slash, but SLASH none the least. Don't like boys with boys, don't read. 

Thank you Maddy my lovely beta!! Hugs and kisses 

Pairing: Severus/Harry 

Gaze 

Harry watched Snape's robed figure peer out of the darkness behind the dance stage. The professor looked so solemn and alone. The only thing keeping him company, his stony glare. 

Harry watched as Snape glanced around the room, sneering at all the happy 7th years dancing away on their last night at Hogwarts. Harry followed Snape's gaze till finally their eyes caught, bright green meeting cold onyx. 

The professor scowled at Harry, his forehead scrunching up. Harry knew that look all too well. "What do you want Potter?"his look shouted at Harry through the crowds of students. In reply Harry smiled then turned his head away. 

The savior of the wizarding world could still feel his Potions Masters stone gaze boring into the back of his head, even as he got up and asked Ginny to dance. 

Harry twirled through the other dancers with Ginny, catching Snape's eyes every time he spun in his direction. The song soon came to an end and Harry bowed to Ginny and released her, Colin butting in. 

Harry walked through the mass of dancers, giving a cheerful hi to friends. Until his eyes came once more upon his overbearing Potions Master. 

Harry stood in front of Snape, smiling, unaffected by his professors hash gaze. He slowly began to stroll away, knowing that Snape would follow him. The professor never could resist a chance to spoil a gryffindors' plan. 

They walked back through students cheering and singing love songs. They passed professors chatting with misty eyes, thinking of all the students leaving them once more. Pass the tables of food, through the main doors into the hallway. They walked further down and up the ever changing stairs, until Harry came across a small door, old and worn. He stopped, muttered an spell and walked in. Hearing his professors soft swish of the robes coming in behind him. 

The door squeaked shut when they entered, leaving the teen and man isolated in a small room together. 

Harry watched as Snape scanned the room for tricks, the professor was always never too sure about trusting others. 

Harry ginned and edged closer to Snape. "I promise I didn't do anything to the room. You're safe." 

His teacher just scoffed at this statement. "Potter do you really think I trust you? After all the years you've spent in this school as my student, do you believe we have learnt to trust each other?" 

Harry nodded his head. "Yes. I know I have. You've saved my life so many times, I don't know how I couldn't." 

Snape rolled his black eyes, flicking back a strand of hair. "Potter if you had any common sense at all, you would know saving your life for the sake of the wizarding world, and saving your life because I wanted to, are two different things." 

Harry closed his eyes, sighing. "Can't you for just one day, show some affection to anyone Professor?" 

Snape snorted. "Affection is not in my vocabulary Potter." 

Harry opened his eyes and peered once more into Snape's onyx eyes. 

"Dance with me?" Harry asked, tilting his head to the side, changing the subject. 

"With no music, Potter?" 

Harry brought out his wand and swished it. Bach filled the cramped room. 

"There. Is this to your liking?" The teen gave Snape a smug look. 

Snape let a small corner of his lips turn upwards, but made no effort to reply. 

Harry leaned closer to his professor and took the older man by the hands. 

"What are you doing Mr. Potter?" 

"Getting ready to dance, sir." 

Harry lifted Snape's left hand and brought it to his hip, placing it there. Harry placed his own hand around the back of Snape's broad shoulders. The Boy-Who-Lived proceed to take his professors right hand into his own. The two then standing in position to dance. 

"Potter, what gives you the idea I want to dance with you?" 

Harry just shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe because you haven't brushed me away and hexed me to high heaven yet." 

Snape huffed. The two staring each other down, each one wanting the other to start moving. Harry finally gathered up his courage and began to move, knowing his heart-of-stone professor would never make the first move. 

They waltzed and swayed in the small room, nearly bumping into some clutter during every turn and twist. 

As the songs repeated, Snape and Harry slowed down and danced in a little circle. The way all the young teens in love did at the ball. Two bodies merged closer, a brown head of hair lying on a sturdy shoulder. Neither did much to protest again this unseemly union. The music sending them away. 

But silence can not last forever. One soon had to break the moment; silence was not made for humans after all. 

"Have you ever been in love?" 

"No." 

Harry moved his head from Snape's comfy shoulder and looked into the older mans endless black eyes. "Been loved?" 

The two men stopped dancing. Harry felt Snape's body tense, struggling to get free. However Harry held him tighter. Seconds of silent struggles, tiny pleas not to run away lapsed by, then one man gave up. 

His heart crumbing like a rock swept away in the rivers currents. 

"Why do you want to know Potter? To relish in my sorrow?" 

"No. To understand you better." A honest reply from and honest boy. 

Snape snorted in answer, not ready to give up yet. "Then perhaps to tell all your little friends about how Mr. Greasy Git became a sadistic bastard?" 

"No. To finally get to talk to someone who has never been loved for all their life." 

"Never been loved Mr. Potter? Never been loved? This coming from the boy who has a million admires that would die just for you! How can you say you've never been loved? Do Miss. Granger and Mr. Weasley mean nothing to you then?" Snape's voice cut the air sharp as a knife. 

Harry cringed at Snape's harsh words, but showed Snape a face of indifference. "Admires mean nothing to me sir. Hermonie and Ron mean everything to me, but they have each other and will never understand how I truly feel." 

"At least you have friends Mr. Potter." Snape spat out. "Some are not so lucky." 

Harry brought his head back to Snape's shoulder, ashamed. "I know sir. I'm sorry. I just can't help feeling left out. Unloved. Living in a cupboard does that to you." 

Harry pictured Snape's face; rolling his black eyes. Scowling at the top of his head. 

"Potter you had the love of your parents and now the love of your friends. Complaining about not being loved is the least of your problems." 

Harry felt Snape's hand move off his hip and a strong hand lift his head towards black hair and a pointy nose. "Don't complain about something you have plenty of. Let the griping rest on the ones who have had none." 

Harry felt himself being swallowed by haunted eyes. Unloved and un-cared for. "Surly the Head Master loves you Professor." 

Snape's nails dug into Harry's soft chin."The Head Master loves those who serve him well Potter. He is like every other person I have been so lucky to converse with. 

"The Head Master only loved the fact that I was useful in the time of Voldermort's rein. I was young and pliable, only wanting to break free from Voldermort's twisted ways. So when I ran to Dumbeldore; afraid and alone, he decided to make me a spy. Telling me that I was, "Helping to save the wizarding world." But in the end I was just a pawn Potter. Nothing worth loving." Snape lowered his sharp weapons leaving imprints, red as roses, under Harry's soft chin. 

"No. You are worth it" Harry mumbled. 

"YOU ARE!" 

Tears flowed down Harry's pale face, falling down his chin on to Snape's arm and dripping on to his black cloak. 

They froze in that position: Harry's face lifted towards Snape's; tears trickling down, Snape's face glowering down at Harry's. 

Eventually Harry moved and brought his lips to Severus' clammy white skin. "You are not a pawn." 

Harry's breath fanned across Severus' skin as his soft lips lay a innocent kiss on a weathered cheek. "You are worth loving." 

The young man moved his head once more till noses touched. "You are loved." Harry tipped his head and placed a chaste kiss upon Severus' thin lips. His green eyes staying locked with black. 

Lips never budged. Neither wanting more. Only eyes stirred. Questioning eyes, wondering eyes, watching as shields fell, watching them try to come back up. Until nothing was left to be uncovered. No stone unturned. Their eyes revealed everything to each other, that no words could form. Pain, sorrow, corruption, innocence, anger, happiness, life, even love filled two pairs of different coloured eyes. Yet colour had no meaning when they reflected emotions like glass. 

"Don't leave me." Was the end emotion to consume both parties eyes. So neither moved, neither walked, neither left the other alone, just lips and silent pleas filled the room for an eternity. 

The End 

Do what did yo think? Please Read and Review!!!(I changed suddenly the name Snape to Severus because Harry couldn't think of him like a professor anymore. Did anyone catch that? Or did it not work?) 

Inari


End file.
